Silently
by Random Jelly Beans
Summary: A collection of drabbles written during Science and History class. Various subjects- romance, angst, humor... Anything.
1. Short

**Short**

_She plops down on her rear and exhales, wiping a few clear beads of sweat from her forehead. As she does this, a young man creeps in through the entrance and over behind the girl. He tugs lightly on a stray strand of her straw-like hair, and she flies up and around, wide-eyed and breathing quickly. _

_Her eyes light up with a tiny spark and her lips curl into a faint smile while her gaze falls upon the young man's. He towers over her so much; he peers down nearly a foot just to meet her stare. Her mouth widens into a large grin as she creeps closer to the man and stretches up onto the tops of her toes._

_She still comes up several inches short of being eye-to-eye with the man, much to her dismay. The man chuckles gruffly after noticing the unhappy pout of the girl. He lowers his head down and tilts it to his right –carefully, so his favorite hat would not tumble off- as the two young adults' lips meet silently._


	2. Cows

**Cows**

_They move sluggishly over the tall green grass, munching a few of the small leaves as they go. One of them is standing in the corner, basking in the warm rays of the sun. Another creature, one with an entirely black head whom her owner named Charcoal, joins the other in the corner._

_On the other end of the field two of the animals, brown one, laze in the shade of the apple tree. The smaller one stays close to the larger one, wishing not to be forgotten._

_A sudden breeze sweeps the longs blades of green over towards the west, and the cattle relax in the pleasant spring day silently._


	3. Longing

**Longing**

_She sits at her desk alone, pondering the man in the next room. Leaning back, she closes her eyes, picturing his face. She exhales and turns her head to the blue curtain separating the two of them._

_Her eyes fade with the awful clouds of despair; the knowledge that he didn't love her flowing into her mind for the first time. He never will care for her as more than an employee, she thinks. He would never love her, she knows._

_Her shoulders slump and she feels a salty tear drop out of one of her brown eyes. She brings her hand up and touches her wet cheek. Her lip trembles as more tears come._

_She collapses over her desk and weeps over all her years of futile longing silently._


	4. Alone

**Alone**

_He looks from his usual spot in the front, studying his surroundings for the seventeenth time since he came today. The bright wooden pulpit is still up front and that familiar book is still perched on the top of it._

_He turns his head slowly and stares at the door, longing evident in his deep brown eyes. He sighs and quietly turns back towards the front of the grand building, hunching over and hiding his face. Inside he is burning; his heart aches and his stomach feels like a boulder, weighing him down._

_Outside, however, is completely different. He doesn't let anyone see inside of his heart, for fear of another great loss. He has trained himself to show little emotion, so many call him apathetic. Some pay close enough attention to realize the unhappiness in his person, like the waitress at the Inn; but thinking about her just makes him feel even more distraught._

_He sits completely alone in the front pew silently._


	5. Boredom

**Boredom**

_She watches the rain trickle down the sides of the foggy window and sighs. She fidgets in the chair at her small, organized desk and flips her ebony braid with her forefinger. She scans the room for something even mildly interesting to do, but is quickly discouraged._

_She slowly pulls herself out of the chair and over to one of the many towering shelves. She runs her fingers across the spines of dozens of books and stops suddenly. She carefully pulls out the small, burgundy-colored one on the end. Sitting down at her desk once again, she opens the book the book and peers down at its blank pages._

_She grabs her favorite black-ink pen and begins to write silently._


	6. Pressure

**Pressure**

_She sits at her desk, staring at the blank piece of paper in front of her. She runs her fingers through her dark hair, which had been untangled from its original braid long ago. She sighs angrily, tears of frustration welling up in her eyes. She is annoyed with herself; annoyed that she cannot write anything she finds decent._

_She glances up at the clock, anxious to see how much longer she has. She curses under her breath—something she rarely would do—as she sees the late hour displayed on the timepiece. Her deadline slowly approaches; taunting her—__mocking her. She whips her fountain pen and papers off her desk in a sudden rage, all the while wishing she had not. She sits back down and puts her face in her hands, crying onto her foggy glasses. She longs for the tranquility that once filled her mind silently._


End file.
